nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Helicopter
The Police Helicopter is an aerial police vehicle used in aid of the police forces established in an area during a pursuit. It appears regularly throughout the Need for Speed series. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit The first appearance of a police helicopter in Need for Speed can be seen on the Empire City track hovering above two of the turns on the track. The chopper is placed along the track purely for aesthetics and is incapable of performing any pursuit activities. Need for Speed: High Stakes A flying police helicopter first appeared in Need for Speed: High Stakes. It is capable of helping cops for locating racers in the PC version. It was made available as a bonus vehicle in the PSX version. It would become unlocked once the player arrests 10 speeders with any version of the Lamborghini Diablo SV police car or with the cheat code "Whirly" but this would disable all saving of the player progress. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 The police helicopter drops exploding barrels in a attempt to stop racers. The helicopter is capable of dropping spike belts hidden within the barrels and fire rockets at players in the PS2 version. Need for Speed: Most Wanted The police helicopter appears at Heat Level 4. The helicopter is capable of swooping down and blinding the player with dust whilst in open areas. It is capable of keeping contact with the player during a pursuit at long range. The helicopter appears with a blue and white colour scheme. Need for Speed: Carbon The helicopter can only be seen during cutscenes after the player is busted by the police during a pursuit. Very rarely a helicopter can be seed in gameplay just for a second, but probably it is a normal one. Need for Speed: Undercover The police helicopter will keep contact with the player if they evade from pursuit units. The helicopter will attempt to disable the player by swooping down at Heat Levels 5 and 6 in the Sixth Generation console versions. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) The helicopter can only be called in by SCPD units during Hot Pursuit and Interceptor events. The helicopter will drop spike strips to stop any racer ahead of the player. The helicopter can be upgraded in the same manner as other Equipment upon reached a usage milestone. Need for Speed: The Run A civilian helicopter owned by the Mob appears in the "Death From Above" segment of the story. It is equipped with a Gatling gun and will fire on the player in an attempt to stop them. Trivia *The helicopter is effective on small areas like eagle crest where the road size decreases the chances of dodging. *Level 3 helicopters will always return to haunt racers until its fuel runs out. *The helicopter's recharge gauge can inform players roughly how much fuel it has onboard. *Jammers can be used to disable spike strips that a helicopter has dropped. *Helicopters can be forced out of a pursuit if targeted by an EMP. Gallery chopper1.jpg|The Police Helicopter in the PSX version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. chopper2.jpg|The Police Helicopter in the PSX version of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. File:NFS_HS_PSX_Police_Helicopter_Menu_Screenshot.png|The Police Helicopter in the PSX version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. File:Nfs-mania_police_06.jpg|The police helicopter from Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, the PS2 and Wii versions of Need for Speed Undercover and Need for Speed: World. hotpursuitchopper.jpg|The Police Helicopter in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category: Police Vehicles Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: World Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD